


Just wear a potato sack

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: How to woo your local barista [37]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Raphael, Chapter 2:, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Domestic Fluff, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal (mentioned), Non-Explicit Sex, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Phone Calls & Telephones, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: 'You can be a terrible person if you want to but that's not what I meant. I'm really glad he asked you and that you clearly helped him out. Thank you.' Magnus was clearly smiling and the softness in his voice caused Raphael's heart to swell a little with affection for his best friend."No need to thank me. It wasn't exactly difficult to help him because I actually like the guy. And it was for you so..." Raphael shrugged slightly, trailing off a little awkwardly and grimacing when Magnus's laughter rang through the line. The other thanked him again and actually added an 'I love you' when he said his goodbyes. Raphael didn't get a chance to reply before the line went dead and he placed his phone back on the coffee table with a huff.Rating for chapter 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention that I'm crap with titles? :"D I guess it's pretty obvious most of the time anyway... *coughs*

Raphael gently swatted at Simon's hand that was trailing up his torso with only the fingertips brushing his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake, while he pressed the phone against his ear to listen to his best friend gush about the proposal that had finally happened. It had taken Alec quite a while to actually go through with it and propose to Magnus but he had apparently done so last night and now he had to listen to his best friend reciting every tiny detail of the proposal.

'You have to see the ring!' Magnus added when he was done with his monologue, causing Raphael to sigh and roll his eyes fondly. He couldn't find it in himself to actually be annoyed because his best friend sounded over the moon and incredibly happen - what kind of heartless asshole could be annoyed by that?

"I know what it looks like," he answered absently, watching Simon's fingers resume their way across his chest with a small frown, playfully glaring at his boyfriend who only smiled innocently at him, his cheek resting against Raphael's upper arm while he was curled up next to him, wedged in between his boyfriend and the back of the couch.

'You know? How do you know?'

Raphael snorted at the other's confusion and he tried to free his other arm that was slowly falling asleep with Simon pinning it between their bodies. It was summer and way too hot in their apartment to be cuddling on the couch but his lover had simply ignored all protest and climbed on top of him halfway through a lazy Sunday. They were both dressed in nothing more than their boxer briefs and, in Simon's case, loose fitting basketball shorts (that were actually Raphael's) so their slightly sweaty skin felt sticky where it touched.

"Because I helped him choosing the thing," Raphael replied and finally tugged his arm free, curling it around his boyfriend's shoulders who made a small noise of protest when he was robbed of his current pillow but he simply rested his cheek against the younger boy's chest a second later, his fingertips back to their new hobby of drawing invisible patterns on Raphael's bronze skin.

'You did? Wow. So, wait, he asked _you_ for help??' Magnus asked, a little incredulous, and Raphael wasn't too sure if he was supposed to feel offended by this tone. He chose to let it slide this time.

"Yeah, because I'm your best friend. Kind of felt like he was asking for my blessing rather than my advice," he snorted and playfully pinched Simon's upper arm after he giggled when his fingertips brushed Raphael's nipple and caused him to flinch. Even if the touches were innocent, it was still mildly distracting and Simon was just being a little shit about it because he damn well knew it.

'Ahw, that's so adorable. I hope you were nice about it!'

"Right, because I'm usually a terrible person and he's this emotionally fragile being that can't defend itself from slightly mean people," Raphael commented with an eye roll, glancing at Simon who blinked up at him with a questioning little frown, mouthing a silent "You're not mean" at him that made Raphael huff in amusement. He sure could be mean to people he didn't know too well but he also knew how to be polite and when being mean was uncalled for.

'You can be a terrible person if you want to but that's not what I meant. I'm really glad he asked you and that you clearly helped him out. Thank you.' Magnus was clearly smiling and the softness in his voice caused Raphael's heart to swell a little with affection for his best friend.

"No need to thank me. It wasn't exactly difficult to help him because I actually like the guy. And it was for you so..." Raphael shrugged slightly, trailing off a little awkwardly and grimacing when Magnus's laughter rang through the line. The other thanked him again and actually added an 'I love you' when he said his goodbyes. Raphael didn't get a chance to reply before the line went dead and he placed his phone back on the coffee table with a huff.

"I'm so glad it's finally official. It was so difficult not to talk to anyone about this," Simon commented while resting his whole hand on Raphael's chest now, palm pressed against it to feel his heartbeat. Raphael placed his hand on top of the other's, lacing their fingers together.

"I'm surprised you managed to keep quiet for so long," he chuckled and smirked at his lover when he was confronted with a cute pout. Raphael let go of his boyfriend's hand to cup his cheek, pulling Simon's head closer to press a kiss on his bottom lip that was jutting out.

"If I hadn't kept quiet about it, it would have been your fault for telling me in the first place! You're the one who risked to bust Alec's plan, not me," Simon complained but his protest ended in a mumble when he gave in to press his mouth against Raphael's properly, shifting his body a little so he was almost on top of his lover again.

"Simon, get off, it's too hot," Raphael complained against his lover's mouth but of course the other didn't listen and actually straddled him now, capturing his lips in another kiss with a mischievous little smirk. Raphael pinched his boyfriend's sides in return but he still gave in and his arms curled around the other's lower back, pulling him a little closer while he opened his lips easily to allow Simon's tongue to slip past.

They spent a few minutes like this, just kissing and lazily making out but even Simon wasn't too motivated for much more when another wave of heat wafted inside from the open window. Their apartment didn't have air conditioning and the floor-standing fan was pretty useless as well, only pushing around the heated air and providing the tiniest bit of cooling. Simon slumped back into his earlier position next to Raphael and wrapped his arm around the younger boy's middle, groaning with annoyance about the weather.

"I hope the wedding will be soon. Well, hopefully not when it's still so blazing hot but soon enough," Simon muttered after a brief moment of silence, his fingertips absently skimming Raphael's side and once again causing goosebumps on his skin.

"It will probably take a while. Magnus will surely want to make it perfect and spend a year planning the wedding," Raphael laughed softly and he was pretty sure it would take quite a while until the actual wedding.

"He should get someone to help him plan it. I don't want to wait a year or longer for the wedding."

"I didn't take you for someone who becomes all giddy with excitement about weddings," Raphael muttered, his eyes closed and body relaxed, fingertips buried in the sweaty mess of curls at the back of Simon's head.

"It's more about the fact that I will get to see you dressed all fancy. I'm probably not going to survive the view but I think it would be an okay way to go," Simon replied with as much seriousness as he could muster and Raphael snorted softly.

"I wear dress shirts all the time, it won't be that much different."

"Hm, how about a vest? You should totally wear a vest for the wedding! It would look amazing on you."

Raphael opened his eyes and glanced at Simon. "I thought I look amazing in _everything_ , bebé?"

Simon groaned and lightly slapped his chest, his already pink cheeks from the heat gaining a little more colour. A few months ago Simon had been at a party from a college friend and when he came back drunk started gushing over Raphael's looks - how he would look _drop dead gorgeous_ even dressed in a potato sack and that it was _terribly frustrating having to look at such perfection all the time_. It had been absolutely hilarious and incredibly flattering at the same time but of course, Raphael's couldn't help to bring it up again every now and then.

"Well, in that case, you don't have to wear a vest. You could just dress in a potato sack, how about that?" Simon pouted at him but his lips twitched into a grin when Raphael started laughing at his ridiculousness.

"I'd rather not. Magnus would hate me if I showed up for his wedding dressed like a vegetable," he replied, this chuckling and when he finally calmed down again added a thoughtful "A vest might actually be a good idea" that earned him a beaming smile from Simon.

"That's the spirit! Now I even allow you to join me in the shower," Simon grinned and climbed off the couch, motioning for his lover to follow suit.

"I'm _allowed_ to? Who said I wanted to take a shower with you, anyway? It makes no sense to take a shower in the middle of the day, we're just gonna be sweaty again immediately," he complained and stubbornly stayed on the couch but Simon grabbed his hand and almost pulled him off the furniture.

"I say that because I'm in the mood to get you wet and naked now."

Raphael's muttered "You're a terrible person" was drowned out by the sound of Simon's laughter when he finally got up willingly and without further protest. A cool shower actually did sound very tempting right now and he could surely deal with some clingy company.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a frustrating amount of time to get this tiny chapter done and it turned out kind of "meh", sorry...  
> In case you don't want to read the non-explicit sex part, just ignore the stuff above the line.

Simon’s soft moans were drowned out by the sound of the rushing water from the shower, lukewarm droplets raining down on them and sliding over heated skin. Raphael caught a bead of water at the nape of his lover’s neck with his tongue before pressing his lips against the soft skin, his hips stuttering a little and losing their rhythm when the other’s muscles clenched around him. Simon’s name tumbled from his lips in hushed whispers and gentle moans, almost like a prayer his mouth tried to embed into the other’s skin.

His fingertips feathered over Simon’s upper body, brushing and teasing his nipples, while he tried to catch every small sound pouring from his lover’s lips in reaction to his movements. Every small gasp, moan and breathless mutter of Raphael’s name was like music to his ears and being this close to his boyfriend always felt incredibly intimate; something Raphael had never expected to enjoy this much.

Raphael pressed his palm gently against Simon’s chest to feel his rapidly thumping heart that seemed to beat in synch with his own, his other hand finding its way to Simon’s that rested against the wet tiles of the shower. Raphael’s fingers slotted easily between his lover’s as if their hands were made to fit together, even if that sounded cheesy as hell, and the way Simon squeezed his fingers caused his heart to skip a beat and swell with affection for this beautiful boy.

It didn’t take much longer until Raphael felt the effects of his climax shudder through his body and he pressed as close as possible against Simon’s backside, his hips flush with the other’s behind while his teeth scraped against the nape of his lover’s neck, trying to muffle his noises. When Raphael got his senses back enough to move, his hand found its way down Simon’s stomach and his fingers curled around his boyfriend’s member, feeling his hot release after only a few firm strokes.

* * *

“Simon, stop that!” Raphael swatted at his boyfriend’s hand, trying to duck away from the towel thrown over his head and the fingers that were relentlessly rubbing his hair with said towel, making a complete mess of his wet curls.

“But you need to dry your hair properly.”

“It’s summer if you haven’t noticed. It’s almost 90 degrees, my hair will be dry in ten minutes without a towel,” Raphael complained and gently dug his fingers into Simon’s thighs that were caging him in, warm skin sticking to his even though they had come out of the shower only a few minutes ago. Simon huffed softly, probably pouting at the back of his lover’s head, before the towel went flying across the room and his arms looped around Raphael’s middle, pressing him back against Simon warm body.

“Don’t be such a grump, I just want to take care of you,” Simon muttered, nuzzling his face against the back of his head and pressing his flat palms against Raphael’s flat stomach. They had decided against getting dressed properly because it was too hot anyway so not they were only dressed in their boxer shorts and almost every point of contact was skin-on-skin.

“You can take care of me by not clinging to me like a koala, otherwise we will have to take another shower in half an hour,” he sighed in return and usually Raphael loved to cuddle up to his boyfriend but right now it was just too warm and sticky having another body pressed against his like this.

“But I want to cuddle,” Simon whined, clearly not minding the temperatures at all. “Maybe we should go to the pool? It’s still early enough and that way we at least do something a little more productive than sitting in the apartment for the whole day, avoiding the sun like a couple of vampires.”

Raphael couldn’t really argue with that idea and even though he didn’t feel like leaving the house, the thought of cooling down properly and swimming for a little or bathing in the sun did sound pretty appealing. Before he could voice his decision, Raphael felt cheeky fingers tugging at the hem of his boxers before sliding underneath it, playfully pressing against his hipbones.

“Come on, let’s change into our swimming trunks and head out,” Simon pleaded close to his ear, pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin right behind it, and Raphael rolled his eyes fondly. His boyfriend as impatient as ever.

“Keep your hands to yourself and we can do that.”

Simon’s fingers disappeared in the blink of an eye and he pressed another kiss to Raphael’s cheek before jumping up from the couch to go and get their swimming trunks as well as the sunscreen. They changed into the swimming trunks and Raphael took the tube of sunscreen, poured some on his hand and motioned for Simon to turn around so he could rub the protective cream into the soft skin of Simon’s back. His lover certainly noticed that Raphael took quite a bit more time than strictly necessary but he didn’t comment on it and simply leant into the touch, making a few low relishing sounds every now and then.

Raphael was close to offering to also put the sunscreen on the rest of his boyfriend’s body but he figured that would just end up in them taking forever to actually get to leave the house and head to the pool because he might end up getting too lost in the closeness. Not even in a sexual way, just because he loved being close to Simon, never getting enough of touching his soft skin and feeling the warmth of his body. It was easy to get lost in this gorgeous boy which could be a little bit impractical in moments like this one when they wanted to go somewhere.

 

“I wish I had my beach ball here,” Simon sighed when they both were finally finished applying the sunscreen and he was tugging two towels out of the wardrobe to stuff into a backpack together with the tube of sunscreen, a bottle of water, some snack and his wallet.

“What are you, twelve?”

“Yes, Rapha, because only kids are allowed to play and have fun in the pool,” he deadpanned with eye rolloll before sticking his tongue out at Raphael who raised his eyebrows at him before laughing softly. “We should stop by my mum’s place someday soon and look if the ball is still buried somewhere in the attic. I’m sure it’s still there and hopefully intact.”

He jutted his bottom lip out, pouting at his lover as if it was necessary to convince Raphael of visiting his mother’s home. Elaine loved Raphael like a second son already and his boyfriend knew it, clearly always enjoying the fact that Simon’s mum approved of him so much.

“Alright. We could also just buy a new beach ball, they’re not that expensive, but I don’t mind visiting your mother, she’ll be happy about it,” Raphael shrugged with a smile and walked up to his lover, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth while grabbing the backpack from Simon’s grasp and pulling away again, causing the other to whine softly.

“If we don't leave now it won’t make any sense heading out to the pool at all. Come on, baby.”

Simon playfully looped his arm through Raphael’s, ignoring the other’s mock exasperated sigh, and he barely remembered to snatch up one of their key rings from the dresser in the hallway before they left their apartment.


End file.
